


How we Follow Orders

by ManaMachina



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMachina/pseuds/ManaMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega disobeys orders and breaks cover during a mission, and Shepard gives him a refresher course on military discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How we Follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobovampyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobovampyre/gifts).



> What Hobovampire wants, she gets. I love you, Sunshine.

All was silent in the shuttle on the way back from Noveria. James knew he was in shit as soon as they landed. Shepard kept glaring at him, Liara was worrying her lip with her teeth. Even Cortez was quiet. Okay, so he'd rushed from cover just a bit recklessly. It got the job done, hadn't it?

Finally, they approached the Normandy, and docked. Shepard opened the door and motioned to Cortez and Liara. "Out!" He ordered to them, and to the rest of the crew working in the shuttle bay he shouted "Clear the deck!"

James stood up slowly, and started to walk to the shuttle door. Shepard pushed him back with one, surprisingly strong hand. "Not you, Vega. We're going to have a chat."

James swallowed and tried to look contrite. In the confines of the shuttle, Shepard's body looked like a viper, coiled and ready to strike.

"So, you think I give my orders just for the hell of it, Vega?"

Vega was enthralled by the Commander's voice. He straightened up, cockiness leaving him. "Sir, no Sir."

"Really," One eye brow lifted to the scar on his forehead. "I couldn't tell. Breaking cover, almost getting a rocket to the face. Was I at all unclear when I told you you are too valuable a soldier to lose, Vega?"

"Sir, no, Sir."

Shepard smirked. Continued to walk around around him. "Are you still testing me, Lieutenant? Still trying to see what I'm made of? If I'll take you to task for disobeying my express commands?"

Lightening quick. Shepard reached out and grabbed James' short hair. "When I give an order, you follow it. Without question. DO YOU GET ME?"

Vega couldn't think. "Sir, yes Sir!"

Shepard let go of his hair. "Good. Get out of your armour."

Vega didn't hesitate a moment. He popped the latches of the armour and removed each piece. When he was standing in his black under-suit, Shepard still stood their, expectantly. James blushed a deep scarlet, but quickly divested himself of the lycra. Underneath, he was only wearing a jock strap, and to say he felt exposed was a gross understatement.

"Face the wall, Vega," Shepard said.

Vega hesitated for only an instant; long enough to see Shepard coiling to strike again. He slowly turned, tight, bare ass exposed, blush making his ears burn with shame. He felt the smirk on the Commander's lips, he didn't even have to see it.

Without warning, the strong hand of Commander Shepard was planting a hard smack to Vega's bare ass. He yelped in surprise and pain, even as the hand smacked the other cheek. Again. One, the other. Smack, smack, biting his tongue after the first outcry to take it as quiet as he could. He braced his hands against the wall. Over and over, Shepard continued to smack his bare ass, tingling and raw.

Shepard put a hand on one of his bare shoulders. He started rubbing Vega's sore rear between each smack with the other. With each impact, Vega felt himself growing steadily harder. Both of the Commander's hands went to his red-raw ass, massaging it, caressing, even. He whimpered as he felt the hands depart, his ass throbbing. 

He heard metal fall, but he dared not move. Then the hands were back, and with them, Shepard, in his own under armour lycra. He rubbed his hard cock against James' sore ass, and leaned up to whisper huskily. "Do you think you've been punished enough, Vega, or should I remind you exactly who you belong to?"

"Sir, please, Sir," he croaked out.

He heard lycra being removed. He heard a packet being opened. He felt wet fingers brushing against his tight hole. He moaned.

"Bend over further, Vega. Kneel on the seats and spread yourself open for me."

"Sir, yes Sir," he whimpered, following the command.

Vega almost lost it when Shepard slid two lubricated fingers up his ass. He grunted at the intrusion, but the Commander didn't give him long. Shepard began to curl his fingers, reaching for and stroking James in just the right spot, making the Marine cry out and pant.

"Dios! Yes! More!" He moaned out, writhing.

Shepard shoved a third finger in, James yelping. "I beg your pardon, Vega?" he said in a deadly calm, dangerous voice. 

"Sir! Please, Sir. Fuck me. Sir," Vega begged.

The fingers were immediately removed. In one sharp, hard motion, Shepard mounted him, sliding his hard, well-oiled cock deep in Vega's tight ass, as Vega moaned and was shoved forward, and nearly burst into tears for the pain and the burn.

Shepard didn't seem to care. His pace was vicious. He pumped in and out, driving deeper each time. Vega whined and whimpered and groaned. Each thrust bringing him closer and closer.

"Sir. I need to come, Sir."

"Beg for it!"

"Sir, please Sir. Sir, I beg you Sir. Sir, May I please come, Sir?"

"Who does your ass belong to?" Shepard asked him, thrusting harder and faster.

"Sir, you sir!" James hollered out.

"That's right! Now, take your cock out and jack yourself off until you come while I fill your ass."

James released his cock from its confines and began pumping himself to the same heartless pace the Commander shoved himself against him. As James came, his ass tightened rhythmically on the Commander's dick. Shepard gave a shout of triumph and James felt himself being filled with pulse after pulse of come.

Shepard laid down on Vega's broad back, panting with the effort of his onslaught. Breathlessly he asked, "Did you like that, Marine?"

"Sir, yes Sir," came James' shamed whisper.

"Good. You'll never get that again if you ever disobey my orders. Do you get me?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" James genuinely sounded and felt terrified. And he was always a good boy from that day on.


End file.
